


A Lifetime of Surprises

by JSinister32



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Can't Keep a Secret, Beverly Has a Big Mouth, Birthday Surprises, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hannibal Loves to Cook, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Surprise Party, birthday happiness, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: “Happy birthday, Graham!”  Will cringed into his coffee cup and ducked into his office, silently cursing Beverly Katz for getting her hands on his personnel file the month before.  He closed the door carefully behind him and stowed his bag, praying silently that nobody had heard her casual greeting from across the room.After years of keeping it a secret, Beverly has managed to find out Will's birthday, and in her enthusiasm, she shared it with Will's love interest.When Hannibal plans a surprise for Will, what else could come to light?
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 48
Kudos: 201





	A Lifetime of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my darlings! This story is not in my regular lineup of updates, but today is my birthday, and I thought I'd share a little love with you all. I didn't have a lot of time, but a cozy little ficlet with a little fluff and a lot of love seemed right up my alley for today.
> 
> I adore you all- sometimes I'm not sure I can convey how much your love and enthusiasm for what I do means to me. Thank you for making this past year one of the best I've experienced yet. I can't wait to see what is in store for the next year.
> 
> Hearts and Body Parts,  
> 🤍JM

_The best is yet to come and_   
_Won’t that be fine?_   
_You think you’ve seen the sun_   
_And you ain’t seen it shine._   
_-Frank Sinatra_

* * *

“Happy birthday, Graham!” Will cringed into his coffee cup and ducked into his office, silently cursing Beverly Katz for getting her hands on his personnel file the month before. He closed the door carefully behind him and stowed his bag, praying silently that nobody had heard her casual greeting from across the room. Taking a seat at his desk, Will hung his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes until he saw stars. _I_ _’ve managed to get through six years of working here without anyone finding out, and now I have to deal with this._

“Knew I saw you duck in here! How’s the birthday boy feeling?” Beverly burst through his office door, letting it hit the wall with a loud thud. Her hair, pulled into a high ponytail, bounced in a shining black cascade behind her. Will quickly smothered the smile that threatened to form on his face; Beverly didn’t need any encouragement for her antics. _She looks like a god damn cheerleader, even though she_ _’s here to deliver my toxicology report._ Beverly eyed him with ill contained glee, dark eyes bright with mischief. The file he needed was clutched to her chest, but he knew he wouldn’t get it until she’d had her fun.

“Thanks, Bev,” he replied wearily, glaring at her from where he huddled. “Appreciate the happy returns.” Beverly frowned and closed the door ensconcing them in some semblance of privacy. Crossing the room, she dropped the file on his desk, right into his surprised hands.

“That doesn’t sound like appreciation,” she quipped. “What’s with the frown there, chief?” With an internal sigh, Will met her gaze, doing his best not to flinch.

“I’m just… not big on celebrations, especially when I’m the center of attention,” he explained. “Birthdays aren’t much of an accomplishment. I just managed to stay alive for another year. What’s so exciting about that?” Beverly sank into the seat in front of his desk, propping her feet up on the stack of notes sitting precariously at the edge of the wood. Will watched with alarm as the stack began to teeter, but her boot heel seemed to keep them in place. _For now,_ he thought dismally. _If they topple, it will be a helluva mess._

“So you’re going to mope all day because I know it’s your birthday and I shouted it out across the room, is that it?” Will groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. _How to get her to understand?_ He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Beverly raised an eyebrow and studied her cuticles, adjusting her feet so the mud from the bottom of her boot cascaded down onto the files, the sound like gentle rain.

“You know… it might do you more good just to accept that the people around here care enough to make a fuss.” Her impish grin returned. “Especially a certain someone who likes to help our profiler out on cases. In fact, I’d wager that he’s planned to make something pretty special of your evening tonight, so if I were you, I’d at least pretend to be happy about it.” Will’s heart stilled.

“Hannibal planned something?” he burst out. Beverly’s grin was almost predatory in its satisfaction. 

“Holy shit, I knew it,” she crowed. “I knew you two were keeping it quiet, but holy shit, Will.” She dropped her feet to the ground and half heartedly wiped the dirt from his stack of folders. “How long have you two been seeing one another?” Will’s face burned with pleased embarrassment.

“Not long. A couple of months.” Beverly’s mouth fell open in surprise.

“A couple of months? How in the hell have you kept it a secret for a couple of months?” She leaned forward eagerly. “You have to tell me everything. Does he spoil you? Is he a good kisser? I bet he is. God, the way he talks, and those fancy suits he’s always wearing. I bet he’s a beast in the sack.” Will’s blush intensified, flaring across his cheeks in a strawberry flush.

Hannibal Lecter, renowned psychiatrist and consultant for the Behavioral Sciences department of the Bureau, was more than generous with his affections; far more than anyone else Will had encountered. In fact, half the time he spent alone was lived revisiting their time together, his heart thudding in his chest as he recalled each glorious minute. Their relationship had taken a turn after a nasty case; a night spent holed up together in Hannibal’s office, rain lashing at the windows as Will’s mind threatened to break open. Hannibal did his best to keep his emotions in check, but Will’s fragile state of mind had caused him to display his intentions far sooner than he had expected. To bring him back from one of his breakdowns, Hannibal had taken his face between his palms and kissed the life from him. 

They’d still been entwined the next morning, not a stitch of clothing out of place.

It had been the kiss that had grounded him, someone to whom he could anchor himself, a string to guide him away from the center of his darkness. Hannibal always knew what to tell him, knew how to say the things he needed to hear without the repercussions everyone else seemed to receive when they spoke words too close to the truth. He got under Will’s skin; deep into his bones, and buried himself into the profiler’s heart. 

The sex had been completely unexpected. It started out with dinner; quiet conversations in the corners of lavishly decorated restaurants that knew him by name. They talked into the small hours of the morning, sharing a quiet kiss before they parted ways. It took a single invitation for Hannibal to cook for him that broke down their barriers completely, crumbling them to dust as if they’d never existed. They had fallen into bed before the meal had a chance to be consumed and remained there, feasting upon one another into the early morning hours. 

Will could still picture with perfect clarity the look on Hannibal’s face when he had taken his cock into his mouth the first time. Disbelief, need, lust and a little love had all chased themselves across his features like ripples on water. Will drank them down from where he knelt before the other man, watched as his features tightened with pleasure when Will traced the vein on the underside of the thick, curved prick in his mouth. Hannibal liked his submission, liked to take what he wanted from the profiler’s body, enjoyed the control Will handed to him without fear. They’d fucked to the point of exhaustion that night; Will had come so hard, he had been afraid he would pass out from sheer pleasure. When they finally called a cease fire, the sun was just cresting the skies. They fell asleep wrapped together like a pile of puppies; always skin, always touching. 

That weekend, months before his birthday, had only proved to be the beginning.

Every moment they could spend together they did, often sharing their nights, even when they needed to work. Hannibal often cooked for them; Will returned the favor as often as possible by doing the dishes. Sometimes, they fell asleep early, wrapped up together on the couch. Sometimes, they got no more than a couple hour’s sleep; their appetites for affection overtaking all else. Their needs were easily communicated; affection freely given and received. It was as easy to be together as breathing, and over time, they spent more time together than apart. 

Because of Hannibal’s work connection to Will, they mutually decided to keep it quiet, but it was becoming more and more difficult to do so; Hannibal’s name cropped up in conversation as a significant other’s would, and Will’s coworkers were finding his excuses increasingly difficult to swallow. Will knew that the day they’d need to explain their current status would come; likely sooner than either of them expected. 

Beverly cleared her throat, breaking him out of his reverie with a start.

“I’m sure as hell not going to explain those details to you, Bev,” he finally retorted. “Plus, it’s not like we’ve told anyone we are seeing one another-”

“Well, he’s planned something for tonight, and he’s invited a fare number of Bureau lackeys to the celebration. I’m not certain it was supposed to be a surprise, but now it can’t be, because I ruined it before anyone else had the chance.” Beverly watched with alarm as Will’s face contorted into first disbelief, then panic. Reaching over the desk, she patted his arm reassuringly.

“Dude, just calm down. I’m sure everything is going to be fine. Hannibal knows what he’s doing.” She made her way back to the door and flung it open, letting it hit the wall once again.

“Best buckle up, kiddo,” she said over her shoulder. “Today promises to be one hell of a ride.” She flounced from the room, ponytail swinging wildly behind her. She hadn’t bothered closing the door. With a groan, Will got up from behind his desk and moved to close it before the next well wisher could make their way into his office.

***

Will’s cell started to ring at half past four, flashing with Hannibal’s name and a picture of him in Will’s favorite sweater. After a day of avoiding others seeking him out to wish him a happy birthday thanks to Beverly’s company wide email, the call was the best reprieve he could have asked for. He picked it up and swiped over, lifting the phone to his ear.

“Hey.”

“Hello, darling.” Hannibal’s voice practically purred from the other line, soothing its way down Will’s nerves to set off a bomb in his stomach. “How has your day been?” Will smiled, begging his heart to cease its racing. _Good Christ_ , h _ow does he do that with just the sound of his voice?_

“It’s been decent,” he replied, twirling a pen between his fingers as he leaned back in his chair. “A body here, a lecture there. The usual. How about you?” Hannibal hummed quietly.

“Nothing of interest to report, I’m afraid. Patients with mediocre problems and a new case from Jack. It looks like its the one from your body this afternoon.”

“Oh yeah? Find anything of interest?”

“As a matter of fact, I did. I’d be more than happy to discuss it with you if you’re free this evening. Perhaps around 6?” Will grinned at the blatant lie. _Obviously wants it to be something of a surprise. Almost sad Beverly ruined it now._

“Sure,” he replied lightly. “Anything you’d like me to bring?”

“Only what you’ll need for the weekend. I have a meal planned that I haven’t made in some time- I’m afraid it’s three courses. It make take us most of the night before we manage to reach your case file.” Will’s stomach swooped and fluttered. _Or I could just have three courses of you. Perfect birthday meal._

“Sounds great,” he rasped, very nearly betraying his train of thought. I’ll meet you at your house at 6.” 

“Excellent. Please be sure to bring anything you may need, and do not be late.” There was a pause, a breath between them that could have easily been filled, but those three little words had never been spoken. Will whispered them into his head, wishing he were brave.

“I’ll be there. See you tonight.” He hung up the phone before he could embarrass himself and gathered his things, filing his case notes into his briefcase before he donned his overcoat. Without another glance, he turned off the lights and made his way down to his car, his swirling nervously on what could be waiting for him that evening.

***

He had to hand it to Hannibal. Anyone who was there had parked somewhere else, for there were no other cars in the driveway when he arrived. Will parked in his usual spot next to Hannibal’s car and stepped out into the cool spring air, tossing his bag over his shoulder before slamming the car door closed. He made his way up the walk, listening for any laughter or voices on the air. It was perfectly silent. He bounded lightly up the stairs and knocked on the front door before turning the handle to let himself in. The room was filled with the most delicious smells he’d ever experienced, but the man that had created whatever delectable confection might be waiting for them was nowhere to be seen. Will took off his shoes and hung his jacket, wandering through the house with his bag on his shoulder, but Hannibal remained absent. 

Eventually, the profiler made his way to the bedroom, relief rushing into his stomach at the sound of running water coming from the en suite shower.

He dropped his bag to the floor and made his way into the bathroom, calling out his lover’s name as he approached. Hannibal’s head poked around the shower door, his hair a gleaming gold helmet, jawline dripping with water. Will tried his hardest not to stare, but it was absolutely impossible; even the glimpse of what waited hidden behind the frosted glass was enough to make his mouth go dry. He wanted nothing more than to climb into the shower and lick the water from that accursed jaw, lave at the skin offered to him. Hannibal smirked, his eyes warm in the low light.

“Hello, darling,” he murmured, his voice as soft as smoke. It appears you’re just in time.” Will shed his clothes in record time, leaving them strewn across the floor in a pathway of need. He pulled the shower door open and stepped inside, hissing at the momentary sting of heat on his skin. Taking advantage of his hesitation, Hannibal reached for Will’s shoulders and propelled him back into the tiled wall. Will’s mouth opened in surprise; Hannibal caught the sound in a kiss. _Christ. Oh God, yes._ Their lips parted, moans caught between them as their tongues flashed together in need. Hannibal left Will’s mouth to kiss a trail of fiery biting kisses along his neck, his hand trailing up into the wild disarray of the profiler’s curls. He licked a drop of water from Will’s earlobe, nipping the flesh gently before his tongue flashed out to soothe it. Will swore and clung to his lover’s broad shoulders, writhing against the cold shock of the tiled wall behind him. The dual sensation of heat and cold was almost too much; he could feel himself hardening, and they’d barely kissed.

“Christ, Hannibal-” he managed to gasp out.

He could feel the smile spread across the doctor’s lips.

“Christ has never saved you,” Hannibal murmured. “You can only take what I offer you instead. Holding his lover’s eyes, the doctor sank gracefully to his knees. Will loved to watch him when he was like this; elegant and refined, lowering himself to offer up pleasure he couldn’t have fathomed before him. Hannibal reached for Will’s shaking hands and guided them into his damp locks. _Here, darling. Hold me here._

The first gentle sweep of tongue against the sensitive crown of his cock was almost enough to undo him. Hannibal held his gaze and almost swallowed him whole. He worked Will’s prick between his lips offering up his eyes as Will tried to catch his breath, tried to moan past the earth shattering pleasure he was being offered. Relentless, Hannibal bracketed his hips against the wall and hummed.

_Give. Give to me, my love. Give me all of you._

Even on his knees, it was more than obvious who held the upper hand.

***

Beverly had only told him part of the truth; in the end, there were only a few people invited to the very quiet dinner party Hannibal hosted for him. The doctor had been less than surprised when Will told him of their friend’s treachery; by the time she arrived, he had all but forgiven her in the wake of Will’s enthusiasm for the idea. Jack and his wife both smiled and shook their hands in turn, graciously wishing Will many happy returns as they moved through the door. Alana hugged him, her own face glowing with pride at the beautifully broken debutante at her side. Margot Verger, her hair twisted into an elegant knot at the base of her neck that showed off a spectacular pattern of scars, handed him a bottle of $800 scotch with a small smile before making her way inside to find some tumblers to crack it open. Jimmy and Brian, radiant in their happiness, turned up just as the first course was about to be served; Will would have been jealous of the mark at Brian’s neck if he didn’t have one remarkably similar beneath the collar of his shirt. Beverly and her cheeky grin sat to his left, curiously cracking open the pastry that covered the stew on her plate. 

Will smiled and talked, drinking more wine than he thought himself capable. The richness of Hannibal’s meal balanced him out nicely; he hardly felt the effects at all, instead concentrating on the contours of his lover’s mouth as he steered their conversation throughout the evening. Beverly watched Will’s face as they chatted happily about the week’s case, her eyes delighted as his obvious affection towards their host.

“One of these days, you’re going to break down and tell me everything,” she whispered when Hannibal had excused himself to collect their dinner plates. “He’s too damn… everything, to just keep to yourself.” Will flashed her a smug grin and shook his head.

“Not on your life, Bev. Nor on mine.” They snorted into their wineglasses just as the doctor returned with the small plates for dessert.

In lieu of a cake, Hannibal had instead crafted one of the largest berry tarts Will had ever seen; he was spared the birthday song by giving a small thank you speech and cutting them each a slice of rich berries, topped with homemade Chantilly cream. The sounds Brian made as he dug into his dessert was enough to make Beverly snort so hard, she got cream into her nose. The entire table burst into gales of laughter; Will glanced over at Hannibal and to his surprise, the other man was already staring at him, his entire face filled with fond wonder. A sharp, thunderous emotion filled his chest; Will saw their entire future stretch before them. 

_Holy fuck, I love him. He_ _’s… everything._ Overwhelmed, he took another sip from his glass and turned back to Beverly’s chatter.

_***_

By the time everyone took their leave, Will’s eyes were drooping, his heart full to bursting with gratitude for everyone that came to celebrate with them. Hannibal bid Brian farewell and closed the door, leaning against the wood for a moment before he made his way back to where Will sat, languorously sipping the last dredges of wine in his glass. Their eyes met; their gazes warm and fond.

“Did you enjoy your birthday, then?” he asked, his voice soft in the firelight. Will nodded, his stomach twisting gently. _God. I_ _’m in love with you. I want every year to be like this._

“Yeah, tonight was… it was amazing, Hannibal. Thank you.”

“The evening is not quite over,” Hannibal murmured, holding his hands out to help Will stand. “I have one more surprise for you, if that suits.” Will’s eyes widened, but he said nothing, instead allowing Hannibal to help him before following the other man down the hall to his study. Hannibal left him in the doorway and crossed to his desk, collecting a large, cream colored envelope from its surface. He handed it over to Will, who took it in shaking hands.

“Hannibal-”

“Shhh. Just open it.” Will pulled the stiff white paper open and pulled out a sheaf of travel papers, including a passport folder with his name emblazoned on the front. The tickets in his hands were to leave tomorrow, and take them to Italy for a week. Startled, overwhelmed, he looked up into the other man’s soft gaze.

“A-Are you serious?” Hannibal laughed pulled Will closer.

“You were telling me that you’ve always dreamed of seeing the sights, but couldn’t find the time to go,” he murmured against the profiler’s mouth. “I simply carved out the time for you.” Will swallowed past the lump in his throat, his fingers tracing over the documents.

“We are going to Italy?” he asked, disbelieving. Hannibal gathered his face in his hands, lowering his mouth to brush a soft kiss over Will’s lips. The profiler’s knees went weak; he reached for the lapels of Hannibal’s jacket, pulling him close. Hannibal’s smile turned to a grin as he went willingly into his lover’s arms.

“Yes, darling. Does that sound like a decent way to spend your birthday?” Will nodded unable to speak, clutching the tickets to Hannibal’s back.

“I- holy god, I-” Hannibal kissed the tip of his nose.

“I love you too. More than you can even comprehend.” He took Will’s hand in his own and lead him down the hall, closing the door as they went. 

Within five minutes, Hannibal’s back hit the mattress. Will pinned him beneath him and sank down onto his cock with a moan. They came mere seconds apart, incoherent whispers of love shared between their gasps for mercy. Hannibal cleaned them up and tossed the cloth towards the bathroom, wrapping Will into his arms as they sank back beneath the covers. The kiss they shared tasted of the happiness pouring from them both.

“Now, shall we get some sleep?” Hannibal whispered into Will’s curls. “A new adventure awaits us in the morning.” He could feel the profiler nod into his shoulder.

“Night, Hannibal. Love you. And… thank you for today. Everything.” Hannibal smiled into the darkness.

_Oh, love. This is only the beginning._

**The End.**


End file.
